In some cases, a user who owns a digital content item may desire to consume the digital content item with another user who does not own the digital content item on that user's computing machine. In one example, the owner of a video game may desire to play the video game with a friend on the friend's game console. However, there may be some impediments to playing the video game on the friend's game console. For example, the owner of the video game may have to bring a physical copy of the video game, such as a game disc, to the friend's house to install the video game on the friend's game console. Then, the owner and the friend may have to wait for the video game to be installed on the friend's game console. Such wait time may discourage the users from playing the video game together.